


hero

by moth_writes



Series: smiling fate [24]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Gen, M/M, Penny is the Chosen One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Penelope Bunce, the Chosen One. Simon Snow, the Mage's Heir....I met her four days into term, during our first lesson together.Penelope Bunce, the Chosen One....So I go on with my life, working in a bakery, living with my boyfriend and my best friend, and we’re all happier now.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: smiling fate [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026844
Kudos: 10
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	hero

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Carry On Countdown Day 25: Parallel Universe

SIMON

I met her four days into term, during our first lesson together.

Penelope Bunce, the Chosen One. 

And since I’m the Mage’s Heir-have to be to go here-we fell in together quickly. Some part expectation, but mostly because she’s an amazing person and she’s saved my arse on the battlefield and in class more times than I can count.

We make it all the way to eighth year before we meet the Humdrum face-to-face. It looks like her, and it’s terrifying. Seeing baby Penny smile like that, wave her hand and send Baz flying across the room-it still haunts me.

I don’t remember what happened. I know after we huddled together, bone-tired and hurt and  _ really fucking scared _ . The Humdrum had blinked out of existence, taking the Mage’s magic and life with her, and we didn’t know if she’d be back.

We didn’t know anything.

As it turns out, though, the Humdrum just wanted magic. She took the Mage’s after he tried to cage her, and then she was done. Simple. Quick.

The end of two lives (one? one and a half?), the end of an era.

Penny and Baz and I move into a flat after we graduate. I’d gotten wings and a tail somehow in the final fight-my magic’s never been stable either, though Penny has more of it-and I didn’t mind them.

Baz loves them. Spends hours just running his hands over my wings, tracing out every tiny scale.

The World of Mages has moved on, Penny says. They don’t need a Chosen One, or a Mage’s Heir, or the son of their greatest headmistress anymore.

Good riddance, I said. I love magic, but I was never really part of that world.

So I go on with my life, working in a bakery, living with my boyfriend and my best friend, and we’re all happier now.

**Author's Note:**

> so. i wrote this last night in an hour, sleep deprived and fueled by coffee monsters and anxiety. and i just realized i forgot to include Agatha, my baby, and i regret that because i love her.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
